Killers
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: A collection of one-shots where the Cullens come face to face with some well known Killers. Rated M just to be safe..


**Okay, so I've got quite a few stories going at the moment. This is going to be a group of one-shots. Each one shot will be about the Cullens meeting a famous murder/serial killer. This is co-written with Hypherlutz21. **

**I'm also attempting to write this third person, sorry if it's not the best. It's the first time I've done a Twilight fic in third person. **

**Also: I don't own Twilight or Jeepers Creepers. (Even though it'd be cool if I did)**

**The first one is from a movie that completely freaked me out as a child. Jeepers Creepers. (:**

* * *

><p>The sun was setting in Florida. It had been a rare cloudy day. A red expensive BMW was speeding down the empty highway. The BWM belonged to none other than Rosalie Cullen.<p>

"Thanks for coming with us boys." Alice said as she sat in the back with Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting up front, with Emmett driving.

"Anything for you Ali." Jasper said quietly enough for only her to hear.

Rosalie and Alice had been wanting to go to Dash in Florida for a while now. When Alice seen that there was going to be a few cloudy days, because of the tropical storm, they took the opportunity and headed down to Florida right away. Jasper wasn't so keen on letting Alice go to Florida without him, so he tagged along. After Rosalie had threatened not to have sex with Emmett for two months if he didn't come, he immediately agreed.

"Don't I get a thanks Rosie?" Emmett whined.

"Thank you Em. I'll make it up to you later." Rosalie said seductively.

"No! Don't even think about it!" Alice whined when she started getting a vision of what Rosalie had planned for later. Rose smiled apologetically at her sister, "Sorry Alice." Emmett started to giggle. Rosalie slapped him upside his head and a loud 'crack' was heard.

"Ouch! Rosie that hurt!" He complained as he rubbed the side of his head.

"You deserved it." Alice laughed. Emmett glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"What's that?" Jasper asked as he looked out of the window. There was a small church. The white paint was peeling off of it, the windows were broken, and the doors were boarded up. It was obviously abandoned. There was an old rusted truck that sat in front. There was also a large pipe sticking out of the ground.

"It looks like a dump." Rose said as they drove by.

They rode in silence for about twenty minutes, until Emmett broke it. "How long is this damn highway anyway?"

Alice had a quick vision, "It'll still be about another four hours Emmett. Rose just had to take the scenic route home." Alice huffed. Rose looked at her sister, "Oh, like you don't enjoy it Alice." Rose scoffed.

Alice was about to protest, when suddenly a loud horn was being honked behind them.

Behind them was a rusty old delivery truck. "What the hell? Isn't that the truck from earlier?" Emmett asked himself as he tried to let the truck pass. Every time Emmett would swerve one way, the truck would follow.

"GO AROUND!" Emmett yelled out of the window while waving his arm. The truck continued to follow them.

"Let him pass Emmett!" Alice yelled from the back seat.

"I'm trying!"

"Pull the fuck over Emmett! If he crashes my car you're both dead!" Rosalie snapped at her husband. Emmett started to pull over, but the truck hit the back of Rosalie's car. The Cullens were jerked forwards. Jasper instinctively wrapped Alice in a protective hug. Rose braced herself by placing one hand on the dashboard and the other held on to the arm rest.

"If he want's a race, he'll get one." Emmett snapped as he pressed harder on the gas petal. Rosalie had altered her BMW so it's top speed wasn't 160 but 200. The car sped up, but the truck kept up with it.

"What the hell does he have in that thing?" Rosalie muttered as she watched the truck intently.

"No!" Alice exclaimed a second before the truck smashed into the back of the BMW again.

"I'm going to jump out of this car and beat his sorry ass!" Rose screamed.

Alice shook her head at her sister. But before Alice could explain why, the truck rammed the BMW again. Emmett lost control of the car. The car veered to the right and the truck slammed against the passenger side. The car flipped over. The car rolled into a ditch off to the side of the road. When it stopped rolling, it was upside down.

Emmett was thrown at least two hundred feet from the wreck. Rose was pinned against the door and the seat. Alice was laying on the roof in Jasper's arms.

"Jazz?" She whispered when she noticed that he wasn't moving. "Jasper?" She started to shake him and he started to come to. Alice turned to Rose. "Are you Okay?" She asked.

"Yea I'm-" there was a loud 'bang'. "Rose? Rose?" Alice started to panic. _Why isn't she answering me? I hope she's okay._ Alice thought. Jasper's head rose slightly and he blinked a couple of times.

Alice felt someone grab her ankles and she was pulled off of Jasper. "JASPER!" Alice screamed as someone grabbed her waist and lifted her off the ground. "JASPER! HELP!" Alice cried but was silenced when she felt a hand on her neck. Everything went black.

Jasper started to come out of his daze when Alice screamed. "Alice? ALICE!" He yelled as he quickly crawled out of the car. He looked up just in time to see a figure in a trench coat and hat throw an unmoving Alice in the back of the truck.

"No! Leave her alone!" Jasper growled but before he could move the man was in the truck, driving away with Alice. Emmett came running out and gave Jasper a confused look.

"Dude, what's with the yelling?" Emmett asked. He noticed Jasper's sad face along with the absence of their wives. "Where's the girls?"

"He took them. That ass hole in the truck took them Emmett." Jasper whispered.

Emmett pulled Jasper to his feet, "Five bucks says that they're at that old church that we seen a few miles back. Let's go." Emmett said as he and Jasper started running at vampire speed.

* * *

><p>Rosalie woke when she felt her body hit the ground. She opened her eyes, she was laying on a dirt floor. Alice was laying not to far from her, unmoving. Panic rose in her and she rushed to Alice.<p>

"Alice? Alice honey? Wake up." Rose pleaded as she lightly tapped Alice's face. Alice's eyes fluttered open.

"God Rose, what's that smell?" Alice asked disgustedly. Rosalie took a breath, and she knew if she were human, she would have thrown up. There was nothing Rose could use to describe the awful smell. _It smells worse than those damn mutts._ Rose thought. She and Alice both stopped breathing.

"Where are we?" Alice asked.

"Good question." Rose retorted as she looked around. "Oh my God."

Rose looked up to see hundreds of bodies stitched to the walls and ceiling. "We've gotta get out of here." Rose announced as she pulled Alice to her feet. They both started running towards the exit, at human pace. The door was in sight. Alice froze for a moment. Rose let out an annoyed sigh when she noticed that Alice was having a vision.

"Oh no." Alice gasped. Alice yanked Rose backwards as a figure appeared in the doorway.

"What is that?" Rose asked as they both backed away. She could tell it wasn't human or wolf.

"Rose, do you remember that thing that Carlisle told us about years ago? About how when we wanted to come to Florida he wouldn't come because of a monster that the residents called The Creeper? Well, that's him." Alice said.

Rose remembered perfectly well.

**Flashback:**

_Alice and Rose were begging to go to the opening of the newest fashion shop that was opening on a cloudy day on Florida. "What's today's date?" Carlisle had asked._

"_The twenty third of March, why?" Alice informed. Her and Rose both were confused about why Carlisle was worried about the date. _

"_No. You can not go." Carlisle said. _

"_What? Why not?" Rose practically yelled. Carlisle stiffened in his chair. "Because. Every twenty third spring on the twenty third day, there's a creature that roams Florida. It's known as 'The Creeper.' It's a monster that was created when one of the Volturi's experiments went wrong. We tried to destroy it, but we failed. You see, The Creeper is a cross between a Vampire and a dead human. He can smell fear and he uses it to select his victims." Carlisle said._

"_What victims? And why should we care? We're vampires for God's sake Carlisle." Rose snapped. _

"_Because Rosalie, The Creeper isn't like your average vampire. He's allowed one day a year to feed. He selects his victims by making them fear him. He picks out something he likes from them. For example you're eyes and he'll kill you and eat that body part. He can hurt you Rosalie, vampire or not. Just stay home please." Carlisle begged. _

_Alice and Rose agreed. _

**End Flashback:**

The Creeper tilted his head to the side and sniffed the air. He looked from Rose to Alice and smiled. "Stay away." Rose said in a deadly voice.

The Creeper flashed her a smile and advanced towards the girls. They were against a wall. Alice noticed the metal shaft that led out of the hole they were trapped in. The only problem is making it out fast enough before The Creeper could get them. "Any ideas?" Rose whispered to Alice.

Alice shook her head. There was a loud bang from above them. "It's the boys." Alice assured. Another loud bang and there was a hole in the ceiling and Jasper and Emmett dropped down.

"Let them go." Emmett growled. Before either of the boys could move, The Creeper had a hold of Alice and Rose's throats from behind. He was only centimeters away from their faces. Alice looked to Jasper willing him to do something, but he couldn't understand what. Alice and Rose never told the others about the story Carlisle told them, so obviously he didn't know that he should use his powers to keep them calm, but Alice was terrified and so was Rosalie.

The Creeper sniffed them. Both Alice and Rose couldn't help but think that it was disgusting. "Take me." Alice said, hoping that he'd let Rose go. The Creeper looked from her to Rose.

"Alice no!" Rose hissed. The Creeper seemed satisfied with Alice's offer. He threw Rose into the boys and wrapped one arm around Alice's waist and the other around her mouth. Bat like wings appeared from under his trench coat and he flew out of the large pipe and into the night sky.

"NO!" Jasper growled as he followed them, with Rose and Emmett not too far behind. The Creeper was about twenty feet in the air. Alice could see Jasper and the others following them. The Creeper picked up his speed. Alice kicked and squirmed and tried to get out of his iron like grasp, but failed. Alice stopped struggling and noticed that he still had his hand clamped over her mouth.

Alice latched on to The Creeper's hand and he let go of her in shock. Alice started falling to the ground. Jasper noticed what Alice did and ran to catch her. He jumped five feet in the air and caught her effortlessly.

"Ali?" He asked when his feet touched the ground. She weakly smiled up at him, "He tasted nasty." Alice's voice was barely a whisper. Emmett and Rose joined them.

"Ali? Baby? Are you alright?" Jasper asked quickly as he stood Alice on her feet. She swayed a little, but was fine other than that. "We've gotta go. Now." Alice announced as she and the others started running. The Creeper was chasing after them, high above in the sky. He would dive occasionally and try to grab Alice.

Emmett growled and stopped. "_Emmett_!" Rosalie hissed at her husband, causing Alice and Jasper to stop too. He flashed her a smile. He waited for The Creeper to dive again. When he did, Emmett used his vampire speed and grabbed a tree and up-rooted it. Once The Creeper was close enough, he swung.

The tree broke on impact. "AND THAT'S OUTTA HERE!" Emmett announced as The Creeper was thrown miles away.

"Good thinking Emmett." Jasper patted his brother's back.

"Alright let's head h- Alice!" He yelled. Alice was swaying back and forth on her feet. Jasper caught Alice as she fell backwards.

"Alice? What's wrong? Are you alright?" He asked. Alice nodded. "You're lying to me. What's wrong?" Jasper snapped.

"Nothing Jazz. I'm just a little dizzy." Alice said. It wasn't a complete lie. But honestly, she felt hot and dizzy every time she moved. Her vision was starting to blur and she had the faintest of headaches starting.

Alice felt Jasper lift her off her feet, "What are you doing Jazz?" Alice asked.

"I'm taking to to Carlisle. There's something wrong. If you won't tell me than he will." Jasper said. They started running again. They were half way into South Carolina when the sun started rising.

"Jasper. We have to get a car." Rose said. Jasper growled, "That'll take too much time Rose."

"Jazz, she's right." Emmett agreed, "Unless you want to expose us then get us all killed anyway. Let Rose go get a car. It won't take her long."

Jasper hesitantly agreed. Rose disappeared and came back ten minutes later with a white Avalanche. Jasper drove and Emmett rode shot-gun. Rose sat in the back with Alice. Alice's head was resting on Rose's lap.

"It'll be okay Ali. We're almost home." Rose cooed. She touched Alice's forehead, to brush a stray piece of hair out of her face, and couldn't help but notice how she was starting to run a temperature.

Alice suddenly screamed in pain, "ALICE!" All of them yelled.

"Jasper just keep driving." Emmett ordered.

Rose was holding Alice down as she kicked and screamed.

"Alice honey! Calm down." Rose's voice was panicked. Seeing Alice in so much pain hurt her, she didn't know how to help her little sister.

After an hour of screaming, Alice fell unconscious. This only made Jasper's driving more reckless and speedy.

Finally they reached the forest in Washington. "Okay, we can run now." Rose announced. Jasper quickly parked the Avalanche and gathered the unconscious Alice in his arms and ran towards the Cullen house.

_Edward! I need you to tell Carlisle to be ready!_ Jasper mentally screamed as they reached the house. When they got in, Carlisle was already waiting.

"Bring her in my office." Carlisle ordered. Jasper did as he was told and took Alice to Carlisle's office. He laid her down on the couch that was in there.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked. Jasper quickly explained everything. Carlisle's face was grim.

"Will she be alright?" Jasper asked weakly. Carlisle sighed and shook his head, "I don't know son. I've only seen this happen twice before." Carlisle said.

"What happened?" Jasper wondered. He had a feeling that it wasn't good news, but he needed to hear something, anything that would give him hope.

"One out of two died." Carlisle said sadly. He shook his head and continued, "We'll have to wait a few days. It usually takes three days for a vampire's venom to either clear The Creeper's out or for his venom to..." Carlisle couldn't finish his sentence.

Jasper took Alice's hand and waited. He'd only have to wait two days seeing that the venom had already been in her system for a day.

* * *

><p>When the third day came, everyone was in Carlisle's study waiting to see what would happen. Emmett was leaning against the wall with Rosalie beside him. Esme and Edward were standing off to the side and Carlisle was waiting with Jasper. Jasper still had a hold of Alice's hand.<p>

"Edward, can you hear anything from her?" Carlisle asked. Edward concentrated for a minute, then shook his head sadly.

"NO! Alice you have to come back to us!" Rosalie screamed. "You have to! Please Alice. Please." Rose pleaded.

"Wait, she heard you Rose!" Edward announced. As if on cue, Alice's hand tightened around Jasper's. Her eyes slowly started to flutter open.

"Alice." Jasper breathed. He pulled Alice into a hug, "You're alright."

Alice smiled, "Of course I'm alright." She said with her usual excitement. Emmett started to cheer and Esme ran to Alice and gave her a motherly hug, "Alice. Don't you ever do that again." She ordered.

"I won't Mom. I promise." Alice said as she hugged Esme back.

* * *

><p>Alice sighed when she heard a light tapping at her door. "Come in Rose." Alice said as she stood up from her bed. Jasper followed her. Rosalie entered their room.<p>

"Alice can I talk to you?" Rose asked. Alice nodded and motioned for Jasper to leave. Jasper swiftly kissed her on her cheek and left.

"I know what you're going to say Rose." Alice sighed.

"Well I'm gonna say it anyway. Why would you do that Alice? Why would you offer yourself instead of me? What would possess you to do something so catastrophically stupid? Hum?" Rose demanded. Alice glared at Rosalie.

"Because Rose, if I wouldn't have he would have chosen you. You would have done the same thing I did, only... You..." Alice couldn't say the words 'died'. She took a breath before trying again, "You wouldn't have been able to survive it's venom in you Rose."

Rose looked at Alice. She quickly hugged Alice. "Fine. But tell me one thing." Rose said as she pulled out of the embrace.

"Yea?"

"Did you see yourself surviving?" Rose asked. Alice bit her lip, not wanting to answer. "Alice." Rose persisted. Alice still didn't answer, "Alice!"

"NO I DIDN'T OKAY!" Alice screamed. "I didn't see if I would survive or not, but that was fine with me because you would have been okay. That's all that mattered to me. You're my sister Rose, I couldn't stand by and watch you die." Alice dry sobbed.

Rose sighed and pulled Alice into another hug. "Alice, you're the best sister anyone could ever ask for. But if you _ever_ do that again, I'll kill you myself. Got it?" Rose said.

Alice smiled, "Of course Rose."

"Alright. Let's go hunting. You need it. You're eyes are black as coal." Rose announced.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Let me know. :D<strong>


End file.
